1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protecting cover and a circuit board module, in particular, to a connector protecting cover and a circuit board module using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of technologies and the popularization of computer systems, more and more modern people are getting used to utilizing computer systems to deal with documents, browse websites, play audio and video files, or store data. In this way, computer systems have become one of the indispensable tools for the modern people in daily life or work.
Both the desktop computer and the notebook computer are provided with a circuit board, and the circuit board is configured with different types of electronic devices thereon to realize different functions. In addition, the circuit board is usually configured with connectors for connecting to computer peripherals such as keyboard, mouse, and portable flash drive. Some connector may be connected to a connection receptacle on a case of the computer through a transmission cable, and then the peripherals are connected to the connector through the connection receptacle.
The common connectors include a USB connector and a 1394 connector. The two types of connectors have different voltages, but they are quite similar in structure and appearance. As a result, a computer assembling personnel or a user may easily insert an incorrect transmission cable by mistake, so that the peripherals connected to the connector may be damaged due to an incorrect voltage.